


A Night Of Fun

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Double Penetration, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Drugs, and a mistake leads to one interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Alec looked at the tiny slips of acid that he held in his hands. Everything in him was screaming that he should toss them out the nearest window for some random homeless person to have a nice, long, free; at his expense; trip. But then he looked at Biggs and knew that it wasn't possible. Biggs had that puppy dog look that he would have whenever he knew that Alec was thinking about spoiling his fun.

 

"Don't look at me like that," Alec growled as he watched the other man get up from his chair and walk over to Alec. Biggs frowned, his nose wrinkling as his lips puckered in fake confusion.

 

"What are you talking about man? What look?" Biggs said as he smiled widely looking at the the smaller man.

 

"The look that says that you are going to talk me out of whatever I am thinking about doing." Alec stated as a matter of fact, turning in his chair so that he could face him better. He lent back against the small kitchen bar and watched as he took a seat beside him.

 

"I'm doing nothing of the sort, I was just sauntering over here to see if we are doing this or not." He reassured his friend with a small but sneaky smile.

 

"The fact that you just used the word "sauntering" means that you are defiantly up to something my friend." Biggs chuckled as Alec placed the slips on the table and frowned in concentration as he looked at them. They lay between the two transgenics beckoning for them to use them.

 

"Well, I just know that I didn't blow half my paycheck on those suckers for your goody two shoes brain to decided that we are too good to use them now. I just knew that we should have just taken them in the first place, when we got them."

 

"I was not thinking that." Alec growled through his teeth, his eyes raising from the slips to his friends eyes.

 

"Oh yeah, prove it." He stated as he casually rested back against the support beam in Max's apartment.

 

"Fine," Alec grumbled as he picked them up again, he could have sworn that they were lighter just a moment ago. He picked up the bottle of water that was resting on the corner top and twisted off the top with his teeth. He spat the cover off and raised his eyes as he dropped the drug into the water. They both watched nervously as it quickly dissolved. Biggs bent over and picked up the cap, handing it back to Alec, he took it and twisted it on and shook the water and drugs together, until it was once again clear.

 

"Happy now?" he asked as he sat the bottle back down and glared at his dark haired friend.

 

"Very much so," he replied grinning happily now. He looked at the bottle then back at Alec, "so what now?" He asked unsure as his leg bounced with anticipation.

 

"We drink it, I guess, Sketchy said that a hit might take about 20 minutes to kick in, but I figure with our bodies we should be good to go in five." He bit his lip, worry covering his face again. " Are you sure that we want to do this? I mean we don't know what will happen-"

 

"Alec, we are free, we can do whatever we want to do. And I know that you want to do this. Hell, we even have Max's place to ourselves to relax in just in case."

 

He nodded in agreement, "it's just that-"

 

"No, we aren't going to think this over." He grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap off, handing it out to his friend he smiled. "Now, drink up."

 

Alec reached out to take it, when the door to the apartment opened and Max walked in. She wheeled her bike in and placed it against the wall. The boys met eyes and Biggs placed the cap back on and put the bottle back when Alec had found it.

 

"Hey there, Maxie!" Alec said forcing a smile as he stood up and scratched his head. She nodded and walked over to join them. She looked at them.

 

"What are you two up to?" she accursed, they both looked at her.

 

"Don't know what you are talking about," Biggs informed her with a smile. "For once we are being good." Alec bit his lip to stop from laughing, if she only knew. He thought to himself as he nodded his agreement. Max raised one eye, then shrugged.

 

"Whatever, as long as you don't wreak the place you can stay." She informed them as she grabbed the water bottle they had; had just a moment before. She opened it as Alec cleared his throat, his eyes widening as they met Biggs. The fellow transgenic just shrugged, a "what can I do" look crossing over his face. She looked at them both and frowned. "What is it?"

 

"Nothing!" They both exclaimed looking innocent as possible. She dropped her hand, the bottle stopping its travel towards her mouth.

 

"You both suck at lying," she informed them both as she walked off, the bottle once again starting its travel to her mouth. She quickly drank down a large portion of the water then capped it again and tossed it to Alec. He looked helplessly at Biggs. Biggs shrugged again and bit his lip.

 

"In for the long run now, brother," he said un-helpfully grabbing the bottle from him he downed half the water left and handed it back to Alec; who drank the remaining water like a man who was dying from thirst.

 

+

 

Max grinned as she looked around her small apartment. She didn't know what it was but it finally felt right. It wasn't for the fact that her bike was in the middle of the room, or the fact that her clothes from the night before was scattered around the room from her flinging them to find her clothes this morning. It was the two males that were now chatting away only a few feet from her. It felt her with a sense of familiarly and safety. All the years that she had been free from Manticore, she still always felt that something was missing. It only took her over ten years to realize that she missed having people around that she could actually be herself with. it wasn't just someone that "knew" her secret. No, it was the fact that they actually knew. Everything little thing, how even just breathing like a normal person was hard sometimes. She smirked again as she lent forward to get into the conversation.

 

"Then of course, this crazy bitch thought that throwing the package at me would fix her problem," Biggs snorted loudly and scratched his nose. "Nothing in this world was going to stop that guy from cheating on her." Alec chuckled and looked over at Max, his grin wide; she felt the wind kicked out of her. His smile was so open and breathtaking, she felt as if someone had grabbed her heart and twisted. He broke their connection by turning his head back to Biggs.

 

"That's nothing man,-" His voice trailed off as Max's eyes widened and she sat back her breathing picking up, a slow trail upwards as she processed what she was feeling. She couldn't; could she. She shook her head smiling to herself as she wiped a small trail of what looked like sweat from her forehead.

 

"Wow, its kinda hot in here." She stated as she pushed herself gracefully out of the chair she was in and pulled her top off as she walked the short distance to the window. She propped the window open with the near-by stick. Biggs chuckled, his lips slowly forming into what Alec could only describe as a wolfy grin. Alec bit his lip as Biggs met his eyes. They lean forward to watch and talk to Max as she waved herself from the gentle breeze that was washing over her lightly peppered sweat covered skin.

 

"What ya talking about Maxie?" Biggs questioned as he licked his lips, he could feel the drugs working in his system as he sat there. It was a like a slow pulsating shiver of electricity running threw his entire body. It was almost as he could sense the tips of his hair. His permanent grin widened more as he watched his friend watch Max. Biting back a chuckle he knew what he would be doing tonight.

 

Max growled as the heat continued to bother her. Why would anyone leave the heat up this much. She grumbled to herself as she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down, she stuck her head out the window and felt the warm breeze slid across her skin, ah, there that is much better. She thought as she pushed her upper body further out the window so that her one foot was in the air. The other foot was barely skimming the floor beneath her.

 

Alec moaned deep in his throat as he watched Max strip out of her tightly bound clothes. He took a long, deep breath trying to calm the fast growing hard on he was currently having problems with. Damn Biggs and his brilliant plans. Alec cursed as he rubbed the palm of his hand forcefully against himself. She was just so tempting, and she doesn't even realize it. He looks over to see what was keeping Biggs so silent and he laughed as he watched the other male do exactly what he was doing. Palm rubbing roughly against himself as his eyes scanned the warm, open, female in front of us. Biggs then looked at Alec and laughed also, they turned their heads to look at Max at the exact same minute and they laughed harder as she was half way out the window. Their laughs deepened more as they couldn't stop themselves as they fall back onto the couch laughing about how crazy their afternoon had gotten.

 

They are laughing and playfully pushing on another when Alec losses his balance and falls face first into Biggs' lap. They both freeze as Alec's deep and warm breath coaxes Biggs dick to harden more than it had since he was fifteen. He gasped his eyes shutting at the sensation of Alec's nose, eyes, and mouth being so close to him. Their breathing matches one another as they seem to be frozen in time. Alec licks his lips his eyes drawn to the growing spot in Biggs jeans. He purred and gently rubbed against Biggs chest with his side. He knew that his friend was perfectly fine with homosexual acts, hell all of the X5's had been given the gene for bisexuality or what nonsense. It was something they had to be willing to do if the mission came down to it. But there was a difference between a mission and a best friend. Alec had to know that Biggs was okay with this. There was no way he could ever forgive himself if he wasn't. So there Alec stayed, motionless and matching his breathing to Biggs, waiting for a sign that it was perfectly fine to move forward with this.

 

Max grinned as she pulled herself half way out the window. She looked down the wall and grinned as she watched people rushing around below. It was nice that she was finally taking the day off to just be calm and not have to save the world from the next big bad. She heard the boys laughing and tossing one another around and she chuckled. This is what its suppose to be like. Simple, and human. Nothing hard just them living. This is what she had ached for for years. She didn't know if she would be able to come to terms with this. But she already knew that she liked it too much to let it go. So, she lent further out the window and watched the people rushing around in their lives.

 

Biggs fought against the urge to grab his former commanding office and fuck him silly, right here and now, even with Max in the room. It had been years since he first admitted to himself that he had a crush on the older male. It was unheard of to have males attracted to males. At least in the transgenics side of things. There were a few interesting conversations to be had from away missions and trans-gendered humans. It took Biggs years to realize but this wasn't just a physical attraction this was something that went deeper than that. They had always been together. They were CO and 2IC for years together. They knew every single thing about the other, right down to how many moles they each had. It was just because of the relationship they had to have together, a well defined team doesn't have any weakness. The only weakness they had was how close they were.

 

The moment that Alec purred and brushed against him he knew that he was lost. He knew that he wanted Alec and if Alec would take him then he was all for it. He purred back to him and arched off the couch into Alec's upper body and face. He could feel the smile on Alec's face and he groaned as the other male reached his hand across them and swung his body over him so that he was straddling him, looking down at him he grinned.

 

"Finally," Alec smirked as he lend down to press his forehead against Biggs'. "I thought you would never let me-I mean-"

 

"I know, and I'm glad you asked." Biggs growled as he launched himself forward, rocking their hips together as his lips smashed into Alec's. Biggs moaned deeply as he felt Alec's lips move sinfully under his own. He had dreamt about this but never had he thought the real thing would be better than all of those enticingly hot, long dreams had been. Groaning he ran his hands threw the other males hair and pulled him closer; hips grinding against one another trying to find the friction they both craved while they were devouring each other with their mouths. He felt Alec's tongue flick out to softly touch his own for permission to take it to the next step.

 

He could never say no to his Alpha and he cracked his lips and darted his tongue out to touch Alec's and beg for it to come in. He felt like such a tease as just a gentle brush and his tongue darted back into his mouth, but he didn't have to wait long until Alec's tongue crashed into his mouth. He gasped into his friends mouth as pleasure washed over him. Alec was as controlling with the kiss as he was with everything else, and Biggs willingly gave himself over. He lost himself in the kiss as Alec melted along his skin. They were both grunting and moaning as they thrust their hips together. Alec's hand trailed down Biggs side as his other wrapped around the back of his head. He pulled at the top trying to loosen it from its trapped confines of between Biggs body and the couch. He pulled straight up and over Biggs head breaking the kiss.

 

Both men were panting and pawing at the others clothes as Biggs pulled Alec's top up over his head. He lent forward and pulled the left nipple into his mouth. Alec gasped his eyes rolling back into his head as he dropped his head over his back and pushed down onto Biggs confined dick. They felt their hard-ons brush over each other and they were both lost. Arching further into one another Biggs grabbed around Alec's back and keep him from falling off as they rode over the wave of orgasm rushed over them. Alec was the first to come back to himself and he chuckled softly as he let his body sink into Biggs. His arms wrapping themselves around the other man as he felt Biggs' arms holding onto him.

 

"Well, that's almost embarrassing." He said with another chuckle. Biggs nodded, blushing slightly as he looked up to met Alec's eyes.

 

"Almost." he purred as he slowly kissed him, Alec grinned and let himself be pulled into the kiss. This was almost as perfect as it could get. He rolled to his side and felt Biggs dig into his body, the warmth of the male body seem to calm Alec down as he looked to the window again. Max was still half in and half out of the window. Biggs reached over and gently massaged Alec's thigh as they watch Max's ass move back and forth to keep herself centred.

 

"What a sight!" Biggs purred as he allowed himself to place his hand over Alec's dick and rubbed. hard. Alec gasped his hip thrusting into the new sensation. He felt himself begin to harden again, his come still coating the insides of his jeans from just a few moments before. He gasped and looked over at Biggs. His eyes widening as Biggs watched him. He grinned at him and kissed him soundly as he then turned to watch Max, maybe it could get better. He thought as he let his body be washed over with pleasure.

 

 

TBC


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat moves the three transgenics into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is extremely out of character, but she is also high so please keep that in mind, while you read!

There were only so many minutes that Alec would be able to deal with having a terrific view of Max's ass; and having Biggs work his magic into his leg. He knew that he was slowly reaching the point where he could no longer hold himself responsible for his actions. He growled softly lowering his head so that he was watching Max from underneath his eyes. He could feel every inch of his body, and Biggs was creating havoc with his new found power of touch. it had been bad before when he could smell both of the people he felt so strongly for, in the same room. Most days the fact that they simply knew each other would get him off, but to have them both partly naked and touching him was blowing his mind.

 

Grunting in pleasure as Biggs popped his pants button open and slid his hand into his pants, the zipper being forced open from the hand being forced into the small area. Alec gasped as his dick seemed to take on a mind of its own and began to grind itself into Biggs more than willing hand. Biting his lip hardly, Alec looked over at Max who was once again hanging out the window.

 

"Oh, god-" Alec whispered suddenly as he felt his balls tighten up. Then there was a painfully pleasurable sensation of Biggs grabbing his cock by the base. "Now, now, no coming until everyone is ready." Biggs hissed at him as he pulled inch by inch away from him. Alec groaned in displeasure at the lose of contact he had had just moments before. He watched as Biggs effortlessly slide across the floor to rest a hand on Max's back. He bit his lip moaning as Biggs ran his hand up and down her back, making small circles as he went.

 

"Maxie?" he purred into her ear, "you want to come inside and play with us?" He asked as his other hand slid around the front to hold her stomach as he lifted and pulled her back into the building. She groaned as the heat from the room assaulted her.

 

"It's too hot," she complained as she picked at her remaining clothes, her free hand running over the plains of his chest. "Where did your top go?" She questioned her eyes moving up to met his own. He let his smile reach up to his eyes as she went on her tip toes to look over his shoulder. His hand sliding down to rest under her ass checks. He groaned as he gave them a squeeze for good measure. She purred and took a step closer to him.

 

"Where is Alec's top?" She asked as her breath racing across his neck and shoulder as she pressed up against him. Her curves sliding across his body, he groaned as her overheated skin pressed against his own. He knew he was a goner the moment he had touched her in the window still but this was so much better.

 

"It was too hot, we had to loss some of our clothes also," Alec purred as he brushed beside them both, his hand leaving a tingling trail where he touched them both. He moved behind Max letting his hands slid up her back, hands caressing over her shoulders then down her arms. He grinned as she purred and pushed backwards towards him, he took a step into her and pressed his body against her back. Her ass cupping his bound member like it was created just for that one objective. He gasped his hands wrapping around both of the transgenics and brought Biggs forward, his mouth searing as he kissed him forcefully. He groaned as he felt Max shift watching them as they kissed, battling for power.

 

Max was blown away from the image that wasn't even two inches from her face. Two unbelievably hot men, where kissing in front of her. She could feel their pleasure pressing against her hip and ass. She moaned in delight as Alec pulled away grinning from ear to ear. Biggs smirked knowingly and she felt herself turned and dipped slightly as a mouth covered her own. Normally, she would be fighting against them, but tonight it was almost as if she was in heat again. She had fire racing in her blood, she pulled him closer groaning as she felt two different sets of hands on her.

 

Her head fell back those warm and talented lips slowly making their way down her neck and across her chest. A tongue darted out and pressed heavily against her nipple and she gasped. Every muscle on her body responded to their touch, the mouth teasing and tempting both her nipples through her bra. Hands freely moving over her entire body, caressing parts of her that hadn't been touched by men in years. She was taken by surprise when she started to come. There was no build up, it was just an overpowering wave of pleasure that covered her from head to toe. She could barely breath as they both continued to taste her body.

 

"Stop," she whispered softly her eyes flickering heavy.

 

"What? Did we do something wrong?" Alec asked, his face appearing in front of her. She chuckled softly and let her hand brush over his lips softly.

 

"No, its just that-" she could feel the blush creeping up her body. "I'm just really hot." She whispered, her eyes closed. She gasped as she was picked up and carried into her bathroom. "What? What are you doing?" she asked, but was grateful, as she didn't think she could walk at this moment.

 

"We are going to take a shower." Biggs voice told her, a whisper across her back as he unhooked her bra. She felt a smile, a real smile, grace her lips. She let the bra fall to the floor, then she was standing in front of them with only a tiny pair of underwear. She shivered as they both left her to look at her.

 

"Perfect," came Alec's voice as he came back into view. She blushed softly looking down at the floor. He tipped her head up so that he could look into her eyes. She licked her lips, surprised at their fullness. She took a deep breath then smiled back at him, her hand moving on its own to caress his chest. Her hands running over a scar that dipped low, disappearing under his pants. She looked up at him then stepped to the side to, she looked at both of them.

 

"It's still too hot." she purred as she hooked her thumbs into her panties and pushed them down. They slowly trailed over her legs as they fluttered to the floor. Both of the males gazes followed the trail to the floor, then watched as she stepped out of the one remaining article of clothing. She grins widely at them and presses her hands over her breast, she tests the weight in both of them then flick the nipples, gasping slightly at the sensation. Then her hands curve down over her body, she is lost in the sensations her eyes closing as her hands trace over her stomach and finally touch the tips of her womanhood when a hand stops her. She looks up from under her lashes to see Biggs standing in front of her. She gasped realizing that Alec was in the shower his eyes still watching her as he turned on the water and began to test it as he undid his pants. Leaving them on his hips he went back to fixing the water.

 

Max grinned widely looking at Biggs. "Can I help you?" She purred softly, surprising Biggs and herself when she giggled as he pulled her against him.

 

"I'd say that you could," he whispered his tongue flicking out to caress her neck, he pressed his pelvis against her. "Do you feel that?" He asked rocking against her. She nodded, her eyes rolling back into her head at the pleasure that she felt washing over her. "That's what you do to me, to us." He said as Alec tossed his jeans onto the floor and pulled the shower curtain close as he stepped out. Biggs grinned then turned back to Max, his hand replaced hers and he let his fingers tangle themselves in the small tuffs of hair that she allowed herself to have. He groaned, his head resting on her shoulder as he felt the heat that was flowing from her core as he got closer.

 

Max was nibbling on her bottom lip, her head tossed back, leaning against the bathroom counter as Biggs hand slid between her legs. She gasped as he pinched her wet lips between two fingers. Rubbing them back and forth as he began to slowly suck on her neck. Her arms locked and pushed herself up to make sure that she didn't fall over as she lost herself in the pleasure. She felt his tongue lapping at her neck, the roughness brushing against her, making her nipples rock hard at the simple thought of having him licking her all over. She felt her legs shake as he left her folds, and began to brush her clit slowly at first then rougher and faster. She felt her hips rock forward, but she didn't really have any sense left. Her body had taken over, she was lost in the sensations that were flooding her. She felt herself building up to another unexpected orgasm when she felt his hand stop suddenly and was replaced with Alec's hand.

 

She didn't even have to open her eyes to know that he was him. He had a different feel about him. Where Biggs knew just want she needed, Alec gave her what she wanted. The soft fleeting touches as he knelt before her, pushing her legs further apart then she thought possible. She felt Biggs move behind Alec and help him move her legs apart then up over his shoulders, holding them in place sliding her back. She felt her muscles screaming in protest as they slide into position. Biggs was holding her legs up over Alec's head almost as he moved closer. One hand on his dick holding off his own pleasure as his head slid in nuzzling her warmth as his tongue darted out tasting her.

 

She shook as she held herself still looking down her body, watching as he would slowly pump himself a few times then go back to tasting her. She felt herself climbing but at a slower pace than before. Every time she was close he would stop and pump himself to make sure that he was staying hard. She groaned at the sight her head finally losing against the need to watch as she went stiff, her body crashing into an orgasm as he suddenly started to fuck her with his tongue. She gasped, squirming against Biggs' hold on her. Trying to press closer to his lips, seeking for just that little extra bit. She could hear them both chuckling and she growled playfully twisting in their hands.

 

"I think it's about time for that shower." Alec purred as he stood up between her legs. She nodded softly as Biggs let her legs fall back to the floor gently.

 

"Just have to do something first." Biggs growled as he spun Alec around pinning him between himself and Max. His jeans clung to his body rubbing them roughly against Alec as he kissed him hard. Their tongues battling. Biggs groaned at the taste of Alec and Max mingled together. He reached inside his pants and grabbed himself at the base. He broke the kiss panting, his and Max's eyes meeting over Alec's head.

 

Alec didn't know if he was coming of going. He felt Max underneath him and Biggs above him. He was lost in a new world. He felt Max's arms wrap around him and he purred in delight as Biggs took a step back, quickly losing his jeans then stepped back into him. Their cocks pressing and rubbing against one another. Alec groaned biting his lip.

 

"Guys, we should maybe-"

 

"Move to the shower?" Max asked softly a deep chuckle falling from her lips. "Told you it was hot in here."

 

Biggs and Alec were both chuckling as they broke apart. They each took a hand from Max and helped her down off the counter. She smiled softly at them both then walked the short distance to the shower, the water was the perfect temperature as she stepped into it. The water rushed over her, she felt Biggs step in under the shower head behind her, and watched as Alec gracefully stepped in front of her. She licked her lips, the water making rivets all over her body. She could feel their eyes on her. She smirked then slowly motioned for them to come closer.

 

They took the first step together and their hands moved together; caressing her. Working her body into a fervour even as the water cooled her. She fought against the moans that seem to be connected to their hands, they knew exactly where to touch her, and how fast or slow to do so. She felt herself climbing the steep hill to climax once again, she never thought it would be possible to have one from the opposite sex in one night.

 

Oh, how little she knew, here she was working on number three. She groaned her eyes shutting and her head tipping up, the water was raining down on her face and she felt something new wash over her. Then she was flying high for the third time that night. She came back to her body gasping for breath as she felt the water washing over her. She slowly opened her eyes, deep-seated green eyes met her own.

 

"Wow," she whispered pulling Alec's head in for a kiss. She felt his lips grace a smile as she kissed him, her free hand reaching behind her to pulling Biggs closer, he moved without being asked. She broke the kiss with Alec and turned kissing Biggs with the same passion she had shown Alec. She felt Alec's hands run themselves over her body as she kissed him deeply, his hand moved lower and brushed against her clit, breaking the kiss with a gasp she smiled and lend into Alec's body pulling Biggs into her.

 

"I want to try something." She whispered as she nibbled on Biggs ear as she wiggled her ass against Alec's ever present hard on.

 

"Go right ahead." Alec purred into her ear, licking the shell. She grinned and pushed them both back a step, then fell to her knees. She looked up at them, self-doubt flashing in her eyes, she didn't even know if they wanted her like this but she wanted to try it. The look of lust that took over their faces should have been her first hint, but the second was even better as they both rushed forward to claim her first.

 

The water fell on all three of them as her hands reached up and slowly took them both into her hands. She heard them gasp as she tightened her hold on them, the strength of both of their bodies where taunt and quivering as she first licked the tip of Biggs then moved to Alec's and licked his. She moaned in delight, her hands tightening around them both, bringing them closer.

 

"You both taste so good," she whispered as her hand began to move up and down on Biggs' length. Stroking him with a slow pace, to build him up then a fast stroke then back to the painfully slow. She bit back a groan as his hand reached down grabbing himself again to stop his body from releasing itself, he didn't touch himself other than to stop himself and Max grinned in delight. Knowing that this would be enough for Biggs she turned slightly towards Alec and licked his tip again. He grunted and forced his body to stay still as she licked the slit tasting his pre-come. His eyes fluttered close for a moment then re opened to watch as she continued to move her hand up and down Biggs as she then took him completely into her mouth.

 

"Oh-God ,Yes!" He gasped as his fingers worked their way into her hair and pulled her closer. She was rolling her tongue as she moved up and down. Then suddenly she pushed forward and kept going forward until she froze, Alec felt his eyes cross with pleasure as he came hard. His come forcing its way down her throat as she continued to suck even as she had him at the back of her throat. He pushed her head down on him and tried to force his body to not thrust forward.

 

"Holy shit Max!" he cursed as he felt himself empty into her waiting mouth, she swallowed every last drop. Alec felt himself shake and reached up to grab the shower rod to keep from falling into a puddle around her. She grinned and pulled back from him licking her lips.

 

"Very nice." She purred as she then turned to Biggs and wrapped her lips around him as she continued to pump with her hand. Her other hand removing his own from his dick.

 

"Come for her, god it's so good, Biggs." Alec whispered to his friend, watching as he fought to keep from coming. Alec knows the moment Biggs gives up, and watches in awe as Max takes all of his load also. He can feel himself hardening again.

 

"Fucking hell!" Biggs exclaims as he also grabs the shower rod, he looked down at Max, soaking wet, and totally theirs. She smiled nervously up at them both, her long lashes covered with drops of water. Both males groan at the sight, rubbing themselves together.

 

"Did you like it?" she asks nervously. The boys both chuckle.

 

"You were a pro." Biggs reaches down and shuts the shower head off and then turns the water off, they both step out and draw the shower curtain back then help max to her feet and pull her from the shower.

 

"Now, lets see what a change of scenery will do for us." Alec purred as he lend them into the bedroom.

 

TBC


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bedroom is where all smut ends after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have a male/male sexual relationship. If this isn't your thing, I do suggest that you don't read ahead. Hopefully,you will give it a shot anyway, but please to not bash the relationships. Thank you in advance.

The three of them fumble into Max's room, laughing as their hands are always on one another they couldn't stand the idea of parting from one another. Biggs is playing across Max's upper body as Alec grinds into her lower half, the entire time Max's hand are flying over both of the boys, she wanted to take every possible inch in while she could. Licking her lips she grinned and pushed Alec backwards so that he bounced on the bed. He grinned up at her and she turned around in Biggs arms, her lips caressing his as they kiss. Biggs' hands moving down to cup her ass as he pulled her up closer, his tongue snaking into her parted lips. They both moaned as Alec's breathy whisper floats up to them.

"You two are so fucking hot. You get me so hard," he groaned as his hand wrapped around himself moving slowly up and down, his finger flicking his head as he watched the two of them going at it. He groaned his hip jerking up into his hand.

The two of them broke apart and looked down at him, Alec was sprawled across the bed, one hand slowly jerking himself off as his other played with his nipples, pulling and twisting them. Max grinned as Biggs hands drop from her as she crawled onto the bed and started to move up the bed, slinking on her hands and knees as she crawled to him. She licked her lips, her teeth sucking her lower lip into her mouth as she lend over him, her ass in the air. Biggs crawling onto the bed behind her, his hands skimming over her body.

Alec watched with open eyes and she crawled up his body, nipping at his nipples and then licking them, and then blowing cold air over them, she worked her way up his entire body, until she was sitting on his chest. He licked his lips and looked down at her, she was dripping wet and he groaned, her smell waving to him as she squirmed on him. Biggs came up behind her, he knelt over Alec's stomach and he could feel the other males hardness resting on his chest. He bit back another groan and looked up at them. Biggs' hands where back at her breasts, teasing them as he licked and nibbled on her neck. She was twisting in his hands, arching into his touch. Alec watched in shock as Biggs brought Max off right there, without doing anything else.

She gasped pushing off Alec as she came, her wetness dripping down onto his upper chest. Yet, he still didn't move his arms to touch her. He could sense that she wanted to show off for him, and that was perfectly alright. Then suddenly Biggs arms and head was gone from his sight. He moved to get up, but Max's hand stopped him from sitting up then he felt it. Biggs' hand wrapped around him and he grunted. He wasn't able to see anything other than Max as she inched forward.

"Make me come Alec, fuck me with your tongue while Biggs makes you so hot that you can't stop yourself," she commanded as she pulled his arms up and placed them on her ass. He grinned wildly at her and pulled her closer.

"That I think I can do." He whispered as he licked his lips and pulled her closer, he felt himself growing harder as Biggs hands worked their magic over his dick. He lent forwards, taking a long lick of Max. He heard her throaty approval and grinned as he shifted his arms so that she slid to the left then forward impaling herself on his tongue. The lower half of his body twisted and bucked against Biggs' hands then they were removed, Alec pulled back from Max, only to have her hands pulling him closer again. He chuckled and replaced his head between her legs, gasping as Biggs mouth encircled him. His hips thrust up into the mans mouth and he felt his tip slid against the back of his throat. Biggs moaned, the vibration making its way down his cock and into his body, causing him to shiver in appreciation.

He thought that he would explode, every nerve ending on his body was so close to bursting that he wasn't even aware of what he was doing any more. He could feel Biggs at his cock, licking and teasing. Tempting it to come, but then when it got close he held him off until it was gone. But he didn't pull away and finish himself because his body knew that this was the other males way of telling him that he had control over him.

The other thing that was making it impossible to think was the female on his chest. She pulled his head onto her, smearing her lips over him. He grinned against her then darted his tongue out, dipping into her as he worked a hand over her as he played with her sensitive nub. She gasped and shook over him, her hands reaching behind herself to grab onto the sheets on either side of him and pulled herself forward, pushing his tongue in further.

"Ohhhh, Alec! Yes, fucking hell, right there." she screamed as she fucked herself on his tongue. She moaned her back arching as he finally slid a finger into her. He could hear growling from the other male and he shivered and pushed another finger into her, Biggs looked at him his one hand still grasping him tightly.

"Make her cum Alec, then the fun can begin." Biggs whispered as he pumped him a few times quickly then flicked the tip and then grabbed him around the base again.

"Yes, make me come, please Alec." she cried as she continued to press forward. He grinned widely and then pushed his tongue in further and shoved in another finger and began to fuck her with them. She fell back onto his stomach her head laying to one side of his dick, he could feel her warm breath as her breath picked up.

He grunted and fucked her harder his tongue long forgotten as he held her down and fucked her while she lay on top of him. Her tongue flickered out and he gasped as she lick up the one side. He moaned deeply, closing his eyes to keep with the pace, but it didn't last as Biggs released his grip and joined her, licking the other side of his purple, straining dick.

"Fucking hell, you two are going to kill me," he grunted out as he slowed down and began to stroke her slowing, knowing that this wouldn't get her off. He pulled a finger out, and grinned when Max looked up.

"Alec?"

"Shh, just enjoy." He mumbled as he tried to block Biggs out and slowly worked two fingers inside of her. "So fucking wet, you smell so fucking good." He muttered to her as she feel back again moaning deeper than before. "Love that smell, I can never get enough. Ever time you walk into a room." He growled as he slowed his pace even further so that his fingers would rest inside her for a moment or two before coming back out.

She was groaning and twisting on top of him, she didn't know what was happening but she had to admit that it wasn't like anything she ever felt before, and it was only with his fingers. She wasn't sure if she would be able to survive actual sex. He pulled his fingers out, she bit her lip groaning at what she knew was coming but then he didn't re enter her.

"What?" she asked confused as she looked up at him, then she felt him push back into her.

"I knew you wanted me." he chuckled softly licking his lips as his eyes met her and then it was lost. She was gone and floating around in space. Her body relaxed completely and Alec pulled his fingers out and started to lap her up.

"Sweet as honey." he purred in delight as he held his fingers up to Biggs. The other man purred and took the fingers deep into his mouth and sucked on them. Cleaning them with his tongue. He pulled back and kissed the fingertips.

"Perfection," he said as his eyes watched Alec's lips. Max moaned and shifted to her left side and feel off Alec. The boys both chuckled and helped sit her up.

"You okay Maxie?" Alec asked her as he pulled her into his lap holding her upright.

"I'm good. Just relaxing ya know." They all chuckled at that.

"Yeah, we know what you mean." Biggs assured her as he sat in front of them his legs out on either side of Alec. The fact that she was once again between two men made thoughts that she had only ever had while in Heat come rushing back to her. She could practically feel her pupils widening in lust. She licked her lips and looked up at Alec, then over at Biggs. The boys watched her, they could smell her sudden arousal and both bit back a grin.

"Max? Do you have something on your mind?" Biggs asked with a knowing smile grow on his face. Biggs watched her, he couldn't believe that he was here. He was with Alec and Max. He knew that there was a lot of things going to happen after tonight, but somehow his drugged mind keep saying that everything would work out. But he wasn't so sure about that. He shook his head and looked at her, she was so unbelievably hot, and she was being held by the sexist man that Biggs had ever laid eyes one before. He would do anything for these two, and he knew how dangerous that was to think, in a time like this.

"I-um-I," she could feel the blush rising up her cheeks.

"Maxie, are you blushing?" Alec asked bending forward kissing her forehead. "That's so sweet, now tell us what has you all shy like." He whispered to her his neck bent down to her head.

"I--" she took a deep breath she could do this. She was a big girl, she had been on her own for years, took what she wanted, and didn't look back. She was what everyone wanted to be. She didn't care what others thought; now if her body would listen to her mind she would be perfect. "I want to have you both fuck me." she finally told them as her eyes locked with a spot on the far wall.

Biggs gasped in surprise, he didn't know what to think. He wanted to do that. He could feel the need and want for it climbing up his body, his dick hardening more. He nodded, his eyes meeting with Alec's. Should they do this, this was Max, this was something life changing. The last time they did this with someone they had been friends and leaders ever since. Where they willing to take this to the next level. Sex was one thing, but did they want to go another step and become something more, something better. And Max would be coming along for the ride.

Alec gasped and looked at Biggs. It was a big step, was he willing to take it. Everything that could go wrong was rushing threw his head, there was a billion different things that should have made him stop. Should have made him get up and get dressed and leave, but there was two things that stopped him, the fact that he loved these two. He couldn't do anything without them. He wouldn't be who he was today with out them. They were his other parts, and this made sense. This was something he was ready for. He smiled at Biggs and nodded, Biggs' grin widened further and nodded back.

Alec turned to Max, cupping her cheek he turned her to him, "We can do that. Don't be ashamed about that, its something you want, and you should have what you want." He whispered to her as he helped her turn around so that she was sitting on his lap. She purred and pushed up against him. She smiled softly at him, then kissed him. She could feel his eyes flutter close and her hands worked their way down his body. She broke the kiss and smiled again at him then she looked back at Biggs and motioned him forward. She was surprised at herself for actually doing this, but at the moment she didn't care. She had a need to have them both and her body wouldn't stop aching until she had them. He moved up behind her his hands massaging her ass. She moaned her head dropping onto his neck as Alec reached up and started to play with her nipples. His mouth covered one as his hand rolled and played with the other one.

"So, fucking hot." Biggs gasped as he grabbed his dick into his hand. "I want your ass Max, give it to me please." He pleaded as his hands worked down running up and down her crack.

"God yes, Fucking Hell Biggs its yours, just fuck me already." she snarled at him, he smiled into her neck, "Gonna stretch you and take you with only your own come making you wet." he growled into her ear capturing the lobe in his mouth and sucking on it. Her eyes closed, moaning in pleasure as Biggs hands worked his way down her body then under her, his fingers dipping in and out of her, coating them with her own cum.

"Fucking hell," She cursed as her eyes slammed shut, Alec working her nerves as he played with her breasts, Biggs hand worked back down to her ass. Covering the small puckered hole with her come he slid a finger into her.

"So fucking tight." He said his eyes closing, as he thought about how fucking good she would be when he was in her. Thrusting in and out of her, making her a part of him. "Can't wait to fuck you." he moaned as he pushed another finger in, scissoring them, stretching her wide for him.

"Don't wait." she muttered as she worked on moving herself up and down, groaning at how much pleasure was being sent threw her, she could feel Alec lay close to her pussy, rubbing against her when she moved, then also having Biggs had working her ass and knowing that she would soon have him buried deep in her ass, while Alec took her also she was about to die and go to heaven. She shuddered and pulled Alec head up from her chest and kissed her, her hand moving down to wrap around his cock, pumping it between them as she rested her forward on his, their eyes meeting as she stiffened up, Biggs slowly pulling his fingers out then kissing her neck and slowly pushing in.

It was like being pushed together all at once, Biggs had never felt anything like it. She was so tight and warm he had to hold himself still to make sure he didn't come before he even got into her. He could feel her shake with the new sensation and he ran his arms down her shoulders, as Alec peppered her face with kisses.

"Its going to be okay," Alec whispered kissing her face and neck, as he watched Biggs. The two men enjoying everything that was happening. They keep Max as relaxed as possible as he entered her. He finally was the complete way in. He nodded to Alec and sat back onto his ass pulling Max onto him., holding her onto him and still while she stretched around him, making room for the new object. Alec followed them as he lend over Max, it wasn't long after he started to play with her body again that she was relaxed and open to him. He sat back on his heads licking his lips.

"I didn't think I would see anything that could out do what I've seen so far tonight, but Damn." Alec looked up at them watching their faces, "seeing you both together like that makes me the hardest I've ever been in my life." Alec said as he got up onto his knees, holding his cock in hand as he lent over them, He brushed his lips against Max's then grinned. "Ready?" he asked, she nodded and he slowly because to work himself into her. She was tight, but the fact that she already had Biggs in her was making her unbelievable. he had to stop a few times thinking that he would come if he wasn't careful. He reached down and pulled Biggs head up, kissing him soundly. He moaned into the other males mouth as he entered her completely. She was twisting on him and Biggs and he didn't think this was going to last long. He moved back up and kissed her again.

"You are so perfect, come for us baby. Come first so we can all come again." he said his hands working over her sides. Brushing her softly, making her sense him more that his touches. She whimpered biting her lip as she felt her body tense around them all. Holding them tighter as her body's orgasm worked itself over her. Then she relaxed against them.

"Holy crap." she muttered shaking her head, trying to clear the lust. "I mean wow." she said her eyes slowly blinking open. Both boys grinned at themselves.

"And we haven't even started yet," Alec purred as he dipped his head down kissing her neck, nipping at it, and sucking it slowly as he started to pump into her. He could feel Biggs moving in and out of her as he did the same. It was hard work but worth it as Max was already being built back up. She was already twisting under Alec, she moaned in deep pleasure as her hands dug into his back. He grunted and thrust forward, "MAX!" he shouted as he came inside her. His eyes watching Biggs as his face tightened then his body followed and then he had a stated look on his face.

"God Maxie, you are too fucking good." Biggs groaned as he rested against the bed, Max groaned as they both emptied themselves into her then she was coming again. She came back to her body only to have herself being squeezed in-between two males. Alec was laying on top of her while she lay on Biggs, but she had to admit it was a little uncomfortable. She moaned and twisted.

"Um, guys, need a little space," she moaned as she felt Alec grin against her.

"Got it covered," he said as he rolled himself onto his side, bringing them both with him. They were still jointed, Alec pulled out, Biggs following him. They snuggled up, pulling Max into their bodies, wrapping their arms around one another. One of the three managed to pull a blanket up over them as their eyes all fluttered shut as they drifted into sleep.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of this story. Now I do have the morning after kinda planned out. But it will be a standalone as it was a request from a friend :P So You will see what happens the day after. I hope that you all stick around to find out.
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone for all their kind words and all the great feedback and responses that I got for this story. I'm glad that you liked it, this was almost never made, but I'm glad that you enjoyed it and I want to thank you all for the reviews, the art work, and the support. Thank you so much! It means billions. I hope that you enjoyed this story, I had fun writing it. Thank you for being here with me.
> 
> Peace out!  
> ame.


End file.
